Effective monitoring of microbial growth in fuel is of great importance in prolonging the usable lifetime of vehicle and fuel systems and to ensure safety. Biocontamination may cause significant damage to a fuel system including, hydrocarbon degradation, changes in fuel properties and quality, corrosion, filter clogging, deactivation of fuel-water coalescers, coating degradation, inaccurate fuel level readings, decreased vehicle performance, and is often detected after the fuel system is compromised. Early detection of biofouling enables the use of cost-effective mitigation strategies that may reduce the contamination's impact on the fuel system. Thus, an early warning detection sensor to alert maintenance crew of biocontamination could save millions of dollars per year in repair costs over the lifetime of the vehicle and fuel system.
Conventionally, there has been no simple and reliable method for detecting microbes and biodeterioration in fuel. The methods used today are typically performed by highly trained scientists in laboratories. These laboratories are likely equipped with molecular-based instrumentation (such as PCR and sequencing instruments) that are quantitative in nature and do not differentiate between living and non-living microbes. Colony counting methods are quantitative and do not require expensive instrumentation; however, colony counting is very time consuming and only capable of detecting culturable bacteria, which may represent just 10% of all bacteria present within a fuel system.
Commercially-available kits are available, but are also cumbersome, inaccurate, and, at best, semi-quantitative. Some of these kits require multi-date culture growth for visual analysis or quantification of Adenosine Triphosphate (“ATP”). However, ATP levels are highly dependent on the growth stage of the microbe.
Other commercially-available kits use antibody-based detection methods. Antibodies are affected by degradation and are negatively influenced by the presence of fuel.
In view of the foregoing, a simplified, accurate method of detection biocontamination in a short timeframe would be greatly useful in preserving fuel systems and minimizing repair and replacement costs due to biodeterioration.